Das Symbol V, Jäger oder Gejagte, Teil 2
by EirienGER
Summary: Summary: Einer der Dämonen die Sam, Dean und Lucy zusammen bekämpft haben kehrt zurück und zwingt alle zu einem Handel...


Story Notes:

Spielt zeitlich in der 2. Staffel, kurz nach der Folge "Hollywood Babylon"

Disclaimer (danke, ) : All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*Jäger oder Gejagte? Teil 2*

"Meinst Du wirklich, wir können einfach so bei Bobby vorbei fahren?",

fragte Dean seinen Bruder.

Sam nickte. "Er sagte, ´Wenn ihr in der Nähe seid, kommt vorbei.´ - Und

wir sind in der Nähe!".

"Ja... aber einfach so?"

"Menschen besuchen ihre Freunde seit Anbeginn der Zeit - einfach so, Dean."

"Na schön...", grummelte Dean.

"Außerdem will ich nicht in diesem gammligen Motel am Highway

schlafen.", sagte Sam.

Dean sah ihn an. "Ich mag dieses Motel! Die Betten sind gut!"

"Mach´ mir nichts vor.", gab Sam zurück. "Die Frau an der Rezeption ist

der Grund."

Dean grinste. "Die ist heiß."

Sam schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Meinst Du nicht, dass sie langsam

misstrauisch wird, wenn wir jedes Mal ne Kreditkarte mit ´nem anderen

Namen zücken?"

"Denkst Du sie erinnert sich an uns?"

"Dean - sie zieht Dich jedes Mal mit ihren Blicken aus!"

"Echt?"

Sam atmete tief durch. "Lassen wir das!"

Plötzlich hatte sich Deans Laune erheblich gebessert und Sam gefiel das

gar nicht. Solche Unterhaltungen endeten meistens damit, dass sein

Bruder den Rest des Tages beflügelt durch die Gegend rannte und jedes

weibliche Wesen im Umkreis von 50 Metern anflirtete.

"Los, erzähl mir mehr davon!", bohrte Dean weiter.

"Ich habe aber keine Lust dazu!"

"Das nächste Mal frage ich sie nach einem Date!"

"Sie ist verheiratet!"

"Woher weißt Du das?"

"Sie trägt einen Ring am Finger. Außerdem hat uns letztes Mal ihr Mann

die Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt."

"Verdammt!", fluchte Dean und trat aufs Gas. "Also doch zu Bobby!"

Sie parkten den Wagen vor dem Bobbys Haus und klopften an die Tür. Es

dauerte eine Weile, doch dann öffnete er.

"Hey Bobby!", sagte Sam.

Dean starrte Bobby an. "Was zum Henker hast Du da an? Ist das eine

Kravatte?"

Bobby sah an sich hinunter.

"Warum zum Teufel trägst Du eine Kravatte? Ist jemand gestorben? Gehst

Du auf ´ne Beerdigung?"

Bobby sah die Beiden an. "Auch schön, euch zu sehen! Und zu Deiner

Information: Ich bin zu einem Essen eingeladen."

"Ach, hast Du ein Date?", stichelte Dean weiter.

"Lucy hat mich zum Essen eingeladen!"

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Echt?"

"Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Sam.

"Ja, sie hat sich hier eine kleine Wohnung genommen."

"Das ist toll!", sagte Sam.

"Hier, in der Stadt? Hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal umzieht."

"Sie hat sich dort nicht mehr wohl gefühlt, das weißt Du doch.", sagte Sam.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, das wäre möglich... Und was gibt´s

zum Essen?"

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Bobby. "Jungs, ich bin echt spät dran.", er

ging zurück ins Haus. "Kommt rein."

"Wenn Du was vor hast, dann fahren wir wieder.", sagte Dean.

"Nein nein, kommt einfach mit zu Lucy! Ich bin sicher sie freut sich,

euch zu sehen."

"Das wäre unhöflich.", sagte Sam.

"Sie freut sich, glaubt mir.", antwortete Bobby.

"Nein - ich hab keine Lust auf George.", sagte Dean.

"George wird nicht kommen."

"Was? Warum?"

"Die zwei sind schon eine Weile nicht mehr zusammen.", antwortete Bobby.

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag besserte sich Dean Winchesters Laune

sichtbar. Sam verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, sie würden diesen Abend

ohne größere peinliche Zwischenfälle überstehen.

Nachdem Dean seinen Willen bezüglich der Autowahl durchgesetzt hatte,

fuhren sie mit dem Impala zu Lucys Wohnung.

Bobby saß auf dem Rücksitz und beugte sich nach vorne.

"Wie viel Kaffee hast Du heute schon intus, Dean?"

"Zu wenig.", antwortete er.

"7 Becher.", sagte Sam.

"Hey, ich muss schließlich fahren!"

"Nur weil Du mich nie fahren lässt heißt das nicht, dass Du damit Deine

Kaffeesucht rechtfertigen kannst."

Dean bog in eine kleine Straße ein die von hohen alten Bäumen gesäumt

wurde. Es schien eine gute Gegend zu sein, denn die Vorgärten waren

gepflegt und die Häuser frisch gestrichen.

"Hier wohnt sie?", fragte Dean.

"Ja, da vorne, das rote Haus."

"Sieht schwedisch aus.", sagte Dean und parkte den Wagen.

Während sie ausstiegen, kam ihnen Lucy schon entgegen gelaufen.

"Hallo!", rief sie. "Da habe ich doch richtig gehört!"

Sie freute sich sichtlich Sam und Dean zu sehen und Sam wischte seine

Bedenken, einfach uneingeladen aufzukreuzen, beiseite.

"Schön Dich zu sehen!", sagte er und umarmte Lucy.

"Das ist eine Überraschung! Kommt rein!"

Sie folgten ihr die Stufen zu der Veranda hinauf und folgten ihr ins Haus.

"Dank Bobby habe ich jetzt diese wirklich tolle Dachwohnung!", sagte sie

und öffnete die Tür.

Drinnen angekommen, führte Lucy sie durch die Räume. Sie schien

glücklich zu sein und nichts erinnerte mehr an die Verfassung, in der

Sam und Dean sie das letzte Mal angetroffen hatten.

"Eine schöne Wohnung.", sagte Sam und setzte sich auf das Sofa, als sie

im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

"Wo ist Deine Katze?", fragte Dean und sah sich um.

Lucy lachte. "Sie sitzt da hinten und bereitet sich darauf vor, Dir auf

den Rücken zu springen!"

Dean warf Sam einen Blick zu. "Du hast ihr davon erzählt?"

"Nur, um sie aufzuheitern!", gab Sam zurück und grinste.

Dean entdeckte die Katze auf dem Fensterbrett und ging hinüber. Sie

schien ihn zu erkennen, sprang vom Fensterbrett auf den Boden und

schlich ihm um die Beine.

Dean seufzte, beugte sich hinunter und kraulte sie am Hinterkopf, was

die Katze sichtlich genoss.

"Wehe, ihr erzählt das jemandem außerhalb dieser Wohnung.", sagte er.

Lucy hob eine Hand. "Werde ich nicht, Ehrenwort!" Dann sah sie Bobby und

Sam an. "Was wollt ihr trinken?"

"Ein Bier wäre nett.", sagte Bobby.

"Kommt sofort! Das Essen ist auch gleich fertig."

Sie ging hinüber in die Küche.

"Riecht sehr gut!", rief Sam ihr hinterher.

Dean setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa. Die Katze folgte ihm und sprang

ihm auf den Schoß.

"Ich bin einfach zu nett..." murmelte er und kraulte die Katze weiter.

Lucy kehrte mit dem Bier zurück.

"Wir können dann rüber und loslegen.", verkündete sie und sie setzten

sich an den Tisch.

"Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte Dean.

"Kürbisrisotto mit Speck und Kastanien.", antwortete Lucy und stellte

ein großes Blech damit auf den Tisch.

Dean rümpfte die Nase. "Das sieht aus wie schon mal gegessen."

"Sehr charmant!", gab Lucy zurück. "Versucht es erst einmal, das ist

wirklich lecker!"

Sie verteilte die Portionen auf den Tellern.

Dean lud sich die Gabel voll, roch daran und kostete.

"Hey, das ist verdammt gut!", sagte er.

"Freut mich!", antwortete Lucy.

"Also Lucy, Du und George, ihr habt euch getrennt?", fragte Dean, noch

bevor er sich die nächste Gabel in den Mund geschoben hatte.

Lucy warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch er sah sie nur an als hätte er gerade

gefragt, ob das Wetter morgen schön werden würde.

Sie nickte. "Ja."

"Und warum? Ach, ich weiß: Er konnte Dir nicht die Dosen vom obersten

Regal holen, was?"

Bobby verschluckte sich fast an seinem Risotto. Sam unterdrückte ein

Kichern, trat Dean dann aber gegen sein Schienbein.

"Au!" Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Wofür war das denn?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Dean klar zu machen, keine

weiteren Fragen zu stellen.

Doch Dean dachte nicht im Traum daran, jetzt aufzuhören.

"Entschuldige.", sagte er zu Lucy, dieses Mal in einem etwas ernsteren

Tonfall. "Also, was ist passiert?"

"Nun, es hat sich herausgestellt dass George vor allem eines ist:

Geschichtslehrer.", antwortete Lucy.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das wusstest Du doch!"

Sie nickte und starrte ihr Risotto auf dem Teller an.

"Ja - aber ich wusste nicht, wie langweilig Geschichtslehrer im normalen

Leben sein können."

"Ah! Ich wusste es! Du brauchst die Aufregung!"

Sam starrte seinen Bruder an. Er wusste, dass Dean innerlich gerade

einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführte und diese Unterhaltung um nichts in

der Welt freiwillig abbrechen würde.

Lucy atmete tief durch und blickte Sam an. "Würdest Du ihn bitte noch

mal für mich treten?"

Dean lachte und schob sich noch eine Gabel voll Risotto in den Mund.

Lucy, deren Wangen inzwischen gefährlich rot geworden waren, fing nun

ebenfalls an zu essen. "Da wir ja jetzt meinen Beziehungsstatus geklärt

haben, hoffe ich, dass wir den restlichen Abend ohne eine Unterhaltung

über George auskommen können."

"Schade,", sagte Dean. "ich hätte mich gerne noch ein bißchen darüber

unterhalten."

Lucy blickte ihn an und zeigte mit ihrer Gabel auf ihn. "Noch ein Wort

und Du hast Deine Chance auf ein Stück Kuchen verspielt."

"Kuchen?"

"Wirklich guten Kuchen."

Dean hob die Hände. "Okay, kein Wort mehr über George."

"Na endlich.", knurrte Sam.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten die Drei sich ziemlich schnell, da Bobby

am nächsten Tag den Besuch eines befreundeten Jägers erwartete und Sam

und Dean den ganzen Tag mit der Anreise verbracht hatten.

Sam und Bobby hatten die Wohnung bereits verlassen. Dean hatte sich noch

einmal von der Katze umgarnen lassen und war gerade dabei, den anderen

zu folgen.

An der Eingangstür blieb er stehen und blickte Lucy an.

"Ich hatte das nicht böse gemeint.", sagte er.

"Hab ich auch nicht so aufgefasst.", antwortete Lucy.

"Weißt Du, Beziehungen die aus Gefahrensituationnen entstehen halten

meistens nicht sehr lange."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist aus Speed, richtig?"

Dean lächelte. "Richtig."

"Gute Nacht, Dean."

Er ging die Holztreppe hinunter und Lucy hörte, wie die Haustüre unten

ins Schloss fiel.

Sie schloss ihre Eingangstür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen und sie würde solche Treffen gerne

öfter veranstalten, doch sie wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war.

Langsam begann sie, die Teller vom Tisch zu räumen und die Gläser in die

Küche zu tragen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer.

"Pippin, bist Du das?", rief sie der Katze zu und verdrehte im nächsten

Moment die Augen.

Jetzt redete sie schon wieder mit der Katze!

Sie stellte das Geschirr ab und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Das Fenster stand offen und ein Blumentopf war herunter gefallen.

Sie erstarrte. Hatte sie das Fenster offen gelassen? Hatte es jemand von

den anderen geöffnet?

Sie sah sich um. Pippin, ihre Katze war nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Pip?"

Doch nichts rührte sich.

Stattdessen nahm sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung in ihrem Schlafzimmer

wahr.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Was war das? Ein Einbrecher?

Sie ging einige Schritte zurück und lief dann in die Küche.

Dort griff sie nach einem Messer und lief dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Das Telefon war leider nur zu erreichen, wenn sie an der Tür zum

Schlafzimmer vorbeigehen würde, also beschloss sie, auf guten

Menschenverstand zu hoffen und nahm ihren gesamten Mut zusammen.

"Okay... ich habe bereits die Polizei verständigt. Wer immer sich da

drin befindet, Sie sollten jetzt besser wieder gehen. Ich bin

bewaffnet.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Plötzlich schloss sich das Fenster im Wohnzimmer von selbst, und Lucy

begriff, dass es sich nicht um einen Einbrecher handelte.

Das Licht im Schlafzimmer ging an und Lucy sah eine Frau mitten im

Zimmer stehen.

"Hallo Lucy!", sagte sie.

"Wer bist Du?", fragte Lucy.

Die Frau kam näher.

"Ich hatte Dean gesagt, dass ich zurückkommen würde."

Lucy wurde klar, dass es sich um den Dämon handelte, der sie damals

besetzt hatte.

"Wie hast Du uns gefunden?", fragte sie, während sie einen Schritt

zurück ging.

"Du solltest wirklich lernen, Deinen Namen aus Krankenhausberichten oder

Polizeiberichten rauszuhalten. Du warst viel zu einfach aufzuspüren. Und

dass die Jungs jetzt bei Dir sind, das ist wirklich ein Geschenk.", der

Dämon lächelte.

Lucy versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch sie spürte, wie sie

anfing zu zittern.

"Du bist so blass geworden.", sagte der Dämon. "Geht es Dir nicht gut?

Hast Du Angst, dass ich mit Dean das Gleiche mache wie mit Deinem Bruder?"

Lucy fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

"Oh, es hat Spass gemacht mit Seth.", sprach der Dämon weiter. "Willst

Du gar nicht wissen, was wir mit seiner Leiche gemacht haben? Glaub mir,

Dein Bruder wird niemals seinen Frieden finden."

Lucy wurde schlecht.

Mit einem Mal schien sich ihr Leben wieder um 180 Grad gedreht zu haben

- all die bösen Erinnerungen kamen wieder in ihr hoch.

Der Dämon lachte und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

"Ich finde es wirklich schade, dass Du den Geist losgeworden bist, jetzt

bist Du so - gewöhnlich."

Lucy blickte nervös zur Tür Haustür.

"Du brauchst gar nicht darüber nachzudenken.", sagte der Dämon. "Du

kommst hier nicht raus."

Lucys Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

"Was hast Du vor?"

"Dazu kommen wir gleich.", antwortete die Frau.

"Sie haben Dich in die Hölle zurück geschickt!", sagte Lucy.

Der Dämon lachte. "Wie ich Sam schon gesagt habe, ihr habt keine Ahnung

von den Gesetzen der Unterwelt. Auch dort gibt es Geschäftsleute die

sich immer gerne die ein oder andere Seele dazu verdienen."

Lucy schluckte. "Was hast Du vor?", fragte sie.

"Nun - zunächst will ich, dass Du aufhörst andauernd die gleiche Frage

zu stellen. Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Interview."

"Wenn Du mich töten willst, dann nur zu.", sagte Lucy, doch ihre Stimme

zitterte.

Der Dämon lächelte, trat auf Lucy zu und hielt ihr etwas hin.

"Ich habe andere Pläne."

"Was ist das?" Lucy warf einen Blick auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.

Es war ein Armband.

"Nur eine kleine Lebensversicherung für mich."

"Ich werde das nicht tragen.", sagte Lucy.

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Du es tragen wirst, wenn ich das will.

Also warum legst Du nicht dieses lächerliche Messer aus der Hand und

tust mir den Gefallen?"

Lucy zögerte, doch sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war sich gegen den Dämon

stellen - zumindest im Moment.

Sie ließ das Messer fallen und nahm das Armband.

Sie betrachtete es einen Augenblick. An dem Metallband war ein Anhänger

befestigt in den ein Symbol geprägt war das sie nicht entziffern konnte.

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Zieh es an.", sagte der Dämon bestimmend.

Lucy legte das Band um ihr Handgelenk.

Sofort zog es sich enger zusammen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie es nicht

mehr würde abnehmen können.

"Braves Mädchen.", sagte der Dämon und lächelte.

Lucy wartete, doch nichts geschah. Sie fühlte sich nicht anders und der

Dämon schien auch nichts weiter unternehmen zu wollen.

"Was jetzt?", fragte sie.

"Jetzt warten wir."

Sam und Dean hatten es sich gerade im Gästezimmer bequem gemacht, als

Bobby an die Tür klopfte und herein kam.

"Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem.", sagte er.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sam.

"Ich wollte Lucy noch einmal anrufen und mich für den Abend bedanken.

Aber sie geht nicht ran."

"Vielleicht ist sie noch weg gegangen. Ist schließlich noch früh.",

sagte Dean.

"Ich rufe sie immer noch mal an wenn ich zu Hause bin, das weiß sie.",

antwortete Bobby. "Da stimmt was nicht."

"Du machst Dir viel zu große Sorgen! Es geht ihr gut.", rief Dean.

Vielleicht bringt sie grade den Müll raus oder liegt schon im Bett!"

Bobby seufzte. "In 10 Minuten versuche ich es noch einmal. Wenn sie dann

nicht ran geht, fahre ich hin. Ihr könnt euch ja überlegen, ob ihr mit

wollt."

Dean seufzte. "Na schön. Wir fahren jetzt gleich."

Lucy saß auf ihrer Couch und starrte das Telefon an, das nun schon zum

dritten Mal klingelte. Einen Augenblick zuvor hatte sie gesehen, dass

ihre Katze tot unter dem Schrank lag, auf dem das Telefon stand.

"Was glaubst Du, wann werden sie hier auftauchen?", fragte der Dämon.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du redest."

Die Frau lächelte. "Du glaubst immer wieder, dass Du mich für dumm

verkaufen kannst. Aber das funktioniert nicht."

"Wie auch immer.", gab Lucy zurück und blickte zum Fenster.

Sie wusste, dass es Bobby gewesen war der versucht hatte, sie zu

erreichen. Und sie wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit noch einmal hier

auftauchen würde, weil sie nicht ans Telefon gegangen war.

"Weißt Du, Dir muss doch klar sein, dass sie nicht ohne Waffen

zurückkommen.", sagte Lucy dann. Sie konnte das Schweigen nicht ertragen.

"Das ist nicht wichtig."

"Ich glaube schon - sie werden Dich dorthin zurück schicken, woher Du

gekommen bist."

Der Dämon lachte, kam näher und setzte sich neben sie. "Du weißt nicht,

wovon Du da redest."

Lucy erstarrte.

"Ich finde es geradezu lächerlich, wie viel Angst Du vor mir hast.",

sagte die Frau. "Schließlich waren wir mal Eins."

"Wir waren niemals Eins.", antwortete Lucy schnell - aber ja, sie hatte

Angst. Angst davor, was dieses Ding vorhatte. Angst davor, was passieren

würde wenn Bobby hier auftauchte. Angst davor, etwas Falsches zu tun.

"Ah, da kommen sie ja schon!", sagte der Dämon dann, packte Lucys

Handgelenk und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Nun konnte Lucy auch das

Motorgeräusch des Impala hören. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Haustür.

"Wir warten.", sagte der Dämon.

Lucy blickte zum Fenster. Sie würden sehen, dass das Licht in der

Wohnung brannte und würden hoch kommen...

Keine fünf Minuten später machte sich jemand am Schloss ihrer Haustüre

zu schaffen und Sam stieß die Tür auf. Hinter ihm standen Dean und

Bobby, die ihre Waffen in der Hand hatten.

Sam erblickte Lucy, die neben einer unbekannten Frau stand. Er erkannte

sofort an Lucys Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Dean nahm die Waffe hoch und ging an Sam vorbei in die Wohnung hinein.

"Was ist hier los?", rief er.

"Hallo Jungs.", sagte die Frau. "Schön, euch wiederzusehen."

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns kennen.", antwortete Dean und spannte

den Hahn seiner Pistole.

"Das würde ich nicht tun."

"Ach? Und wer bist Du um mir so etwas vorzuschreiben?", fragte Dean.

"Denk nach, Dean. Du kommst bestimmt darauf."

"Du bist der Dämon, den wir aus Lucy heraus geholt haben.", sagte Sam.

Die Frau lächelte. "Kluger Junge! Sam, Du machst mich immer wieder stolz."

"Was willst Du?", fragte Bobby, der ebenfalls mit seiner Waffe auf die

Frau zielte.

"Zunächst solltet ihr mal eure Waffen runter nehmen. Lucy hier trägt

eine Kleinigkeit für mich."

Lucy hob ihre Hand mit dem Armband hoch.

"Danke, Schätzchen.", sagte der Dämon. "Also, hier ist der Haken: Dieses

Armband hat eine Verbindung zwischen mir und Lucy hergestellt. Solltet

ihr mich töten, stirbt sie auch. Keine faulen Tricks und keine

Möglichkeit diese Tatsache zu umgehen."

Sam warf einen Blick auf Lucy, die diese Neuigkeit scheinbar ebenfalls

zum ersten Mal gehört hatte und das Armband geschockt betrachtete.

"Solltet ihr mich in einen Salzkreis locken und einen Exorzismus

durchführen, stirbt Lucy ebenfalls."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verhandle nicht mit Dämonen."

Die Frau blickte ihn an. "Ich könnte euch alle auf der Stelle töten.

Aber ich mache euch ein Angebot."

"Was für ein Angebot?", fragte Sam.

"Nun. Wie ich Lucy schon gesagt habe, musste ich einen kleinen Handel

abschließen, um aus der Hölle herauszukommen. Zuerst war ich nur auf

Rache aus. Ich hatte mir schon einige schöne Dinge ausgedacht, wie ich

Dean das Leben aushauche und seine Seele danach in die Hölle mitnehme.

Aber dann machte mir mein Partner einen Vorschlag, den ich nicht

ablehnen konnte."

"Was für einen Vorschlag?", fragte Dean, der noch immer mit der Waffe

auf den Dämon zielte.

"Ihr müsst etwas für mich besorgen."

"Besorg Dir Deine Sachen selbst. Wie gesagt, ich verhandle nicht mit

Dämonen."

"Dean - mach mich nicht wütend.", antwortete die Frau. "Ich bin bereit,

euch etwas im Gegenzug anzubieten."

"Lass hören."

"Ich werde euch am Leben lassen. Nach dem Job werde ich hier

verschwinden und ihr seht mich nie wieder."

"Um was handelt es sich?", fragte Bobby.

Der Dämon lächelte. "So gefällt mir das schon besser."

Dean zielte noch immer auf den Dämon.

"Es handelt sich um einen Gegenstand, der für euch nicht von Wert sein

dürfte.", erklärte sie.

"Das entscheiden wir.", antwortete Dean.

"Nun, der Gegenstand befindet sich an einem Ort, den ich leider nicht

betreten kann."

"Geweihter Boden?", fragte Sam.

"Nein, das hält mich nicht wirklich ab. Dieser Ort ist ein perfektes

Versteck - ein Salzbergwerk."

Dean lachte. "Das ist wirklich perfekt!"

Sam warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder

auf den Dämon. "Was wurde dort versteckt?"

"Dazu kommen wir später."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "So läuft das nicht."

"Wie läuft es denn dann? Wen von euch soll ich als erstes töten? Bobby?

Sam?"

Dean blickte nervös zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Der Dämon blickte Dean an. "Oh ja - wenn ich Dich wirklich treffen will,

dann nehme ich als erstes wohl am besten Sam."

Dean zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann nahm er seine Waffe herunter.

Zufrieden atmete der Dämon durch. "Na endlich!"

Lucy stand neben dem Dämon und hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie kam sich vor wie

ein Hund, den man an der Leine führte und wünschte sich, sie hätte die

Möglichkeit etwas zu unternehmen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie

keinen Ausweg.

"Also, wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Dean.

"Hutchinson.", antworte der Dämon.

"Hutchinson, Kansas?", fragte Sam.

"Du meinst doch nicht das Underground Salt Museum!", sagte Dean.

"Genau das."

"Wo ist das?", fragte Bobby.

"Etwa 200 Meilen westlich von Lawrence.", antwortete Sam.

"Das ist ein Touristenmagnet. Wie sollen wir da bitte ungesehen

reinkommen?", fragte Dean.

"Gerade das ist ja das Schöne - Ihr könnt euch einer Tour anschließen."

"Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf unter Tage einen Gegenstand für Dich

zu klauen."

"Die Carey Salzmine verfügt über mehrere Lagerräume zu denen sogar die

Besucher Zutritt haben. Selbstverständlich befindet sich der Gegenstand

den ich suche in einem abgetrennten Bereich. Aber euch wird schon etwas

einfallen.", sagte der Dämon.

"Okay.", antwortete Sam. "Aber wir nehmen Lucy mit."

"Lucy geht ohne mich nirgendwo hin.", antwortete der Dämon.

"Entweder sie kommt mit uns, oder wir vergessen die Sache."

"Ich glaube Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden - ich werde ebenfalls

mitkommen."

Angespannt trat Lucy nach draußen ins Freie.

Der Dämon hatte verlangt, dass die anderen ihre Waffen in ihrer Wohnung

ließen und dass sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hutchinson machten.

"Ich fahre in mit meinem Wagen voraus.", sagte der Dämon und zeigte nach

rechts.

Dort stand ein brandneuer, schwarzer Porsche Cayenne.

"So sieht also das Auto des Teufels aus.", sagte Dean, nahm Lucy am Arm

und zog sie in Richtung des Impala.

"Warte!", rief der Dämon. "Lucy fährt natürlich mit mir."

"Ich lasse sie doch nicht stundenlang alleine mit Dir in einem Wagen.",

antwortete Dean.

"Du kennst einfach Deinen Platz in dieser Welt noch nicht. Ich gebe hier

die Anweisungen."

"Ich fahre im Porsche mit.", bot sich Sam an.

"Nein!", sagte Dean.

"Ich kann mitfahren.", sagte Bobby dann und Lucy warf ihm einen

dankbaren Blick zu.

"Na schön!", der Dämon packte Lucy an der Hand und wandte sich noch

einmal an Sam und Dean. "Ihr bleibt immer hinter mir. Wenn ich euch aus

den Augen verliere - naja, ihr wisst schon."

Lucy beobachtete, wie Sam und Dean in den Impala stiegen, dann zog der

Dämon sie hinüber zu dem Porsche und sie nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz.

"Wir können das nicht machen.", sagte Sam, kurz nachdem sie losgefahren

waren. "Wer weiß, was wir dem Ding aushändigen und was die Folgen sein

werden! Der Gegenstand ist nicht ohne Grund so gut versteckt!"

"Ich weiß."

"Wir müssen dieses Armband loswerden und den Dämon endlich ein für alle

mal beseitigen!"

"Die Frage ist - was machen wir, wenn wir das Armband nicht loswerden?"

"Wir werden Lucy nicht für diesen Bastard opfern!", sagte Sam.

Dean schlug mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad. "Verdammt! Ich dachte wir

wären diesen scheiß Dämon los! Wie schaffen die es, wieder zurück zu

kommen?"

"Du meinst, wie Meg?"

Dean warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. "Ja."

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie dafür tun müssen. Aber wir sollten schnellstens

herausfinden, wie wir so etwas in Zukunft verhindern können."

"Also, sagst Du uns Deinen Namen?", fragte Bobby nach einer Weile.

Der Dämon warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

"Mir wurden schon viele Namen gegeben."

"Na, dann nenn mir einen davon. Wenn wir hier stundenlang zusammen

festsitzen, muss ich Dich ja irgendwie nennen."

Der Dämon blickte hinüber zu Lucy. "Denk nach, Du kannst ihm seine Frage

beantworten."

Lucy blickte sie an. Tatsächlich wusste sie die Antwort auf Bobbys

Frage. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an vieles erinnern was in der Zeit als

sie besessen war passiert war, doch sie erinnerte sich vage an eine

Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und einem anderen Dämon.

"Wie ist denn der Name der Frau, die Du besetzt hast?", fragte sie

anstatt einer Antwort.

"Wir werden jetzt aber nicht unhöflich, oder?"

Lucy sah aus dem Fenster. "Du wurdest Alekto genannt.", sagte sie dann.

Der Dämon lächelte. "Sehr gut, wusste ich doch, dass unsere gemeinsame

Zeit nicht spurlos an Dir vorüber gegangen ist! Wäre ja auch schade darum."

"Alekto?", fragte Bobby. "Das erscheint mir sehr passend!"

"So wurde ich vor vielen Jahren genannt. Inzwischen habe ich viele Namen

und verfüge über mehr Macht als sich die meisten meiner Art jemals

vorstellen können."

"Und trotzdem bist Du so so leicht zu besiegen?", fragte Lucy.

"Schätzchen, hüte Deine Zunge - denn ganz ehrlich? Die brauchen wir nicht."

Lucy blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Der Dämon sah in den Rückspiegel. "Du kannst mich also Alek nennen, wenn

es Dir so wichtig ist.", sagte sie zu Bobby. "Ihr Menschen müsst immer

allem einen Namen geben. Sinnlose emotionale Bindungen..."

"Soweit ich weiß, pflegt auch ihr Dämonen eine Art von Bindung. Gibt es

nicht Anführer von Armeen denen ihr euch verpflichtet? Genau wie Söhne

und Töchter?", fragte Bobby.

"Das versteht ihr Menschen nicht.", antwortete Alek und überprüfte, ob

der Impala noch hinter ihr fuhr.

"Dean, wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Sam. "In diesem Bergwerk

gibt es Überwachungskameras und wir werden uns nicht einfach von einer

geführten Tour entfernen können, ohne dass die was bemerken!"

"Uns wird schon was einfallen!", antwortete Dean.

"Wir werden vom FBI gesucht! Wir sind so was von im Arsch wenn die

mitkriegen, dass wir weg sind. Was wenn sie es der Polizei melden? Wir

sind dann 650 Fuß unter der Erde! Keine Chance, da wieder rauszukommen!"

"Sam, jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Wir gehen da rein, ziehen die Sache

durch und gehen wieder raus."

"Ich glaub Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das abläuft. Wir werden 65

Stockwerke unterhalb der Erdoberfläche sein! Dort unten ist es stockdunkel!"

"Woher weißt Du diesen ganzen Kram?", fragte Dean. "Das macht mich

wahnsinnig! Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken wie viele Stockwerke Salz

und Erde über uns liegen! Ich mache mir im Moment mehr Sorgen darum, wie

wir es schaffen, dem Dämon diesen Gegenstand nicht übergeben zu müssen!"

Sam schwieg.

Dean blickte seinen Bruder an. "Du hast doch keine Angst?"

Sam schluckte und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Nein."

"Dieses Bergwerk ist eine Touristenattraktion! Da ist alles gut

gesichert, da passiert nichts."

"Trotzdem bin ich nicht scharf darauf."

"Ich auch nicht.", sagte Dean.

"Ich könnte ausrasten, so wütend bin ich.", sagte Sam dann.

"Sam, es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass das hier passiert ist. Wir

konnten das nicht voraussehen."

"Ja, wie wir so vieles nicht mehr voraussehen können in letzter Zeit -

ich meine, hast Du Dir Lucy heute Abend mal angesehen? Ich habe sie das

erste Mal so zufrieden und ausgeglichen gesehen. Und jetzt? Sie sollte

ein normales Leben führen dürfen wenn sie das will!"

Dean blickte Sam kurz an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den

Verkehr. "Sprichst Du jetzt für Lucy oder über uns?", fragte er dann.

Sam sank tiefer in seinen Sitz. "Du weißt was ich meine."

"Ja, ich weiß was Du meinst - aber wir können es uns nicht aussuchen.

Und Lucy wird das durchstehen, genau wie wir."

"Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Sam um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Noch etwa 100 Meilen."

Dean starrte auf den Porsche, der dicht vor ihnen fuhr. Sam hatte recht.

Es war nicht fair, dass sie dieses Leben führen mussten, so viele Opfer

bringen mussten. Er wusste, dass Sam sich noch immer Vorwürfe wegen der

Sache in San Francisco, wegen Madison machte. Doch es war nun mal ihr

Leben und sie würden weitermachen - wie immer.

Sie erreichten mitten in der Nacht Hutchinson. Zu Deans Erstaunen fuhr

der Dämon nicht gleich zum Bergwerk, sondern steuerte den Parkplatz des

erstbesten Motels an.

Sie stiegen aus gingen zu Bobby und Lucy hinüber.

"Alles klar?", fragte er.

Bobby nickte.

"Also, hier sind wir.", sagte der Dämon. "Ich weiß, dass ihr müde seid.

Sam, geh rüber und miete uns ein Zimmer."

"Ist das Dein Ernst?", fragte Dean.

"Ich will euch noch einiges über das Bergwerk erklären."

Er warf einen Blick auf Lucy, die wirklich erschöpft aussah.

"Na schön.", sagte er und zog seine Brieftasche aus der Hose. Er gab Sam

eine seiner Kreditkarten, der sich auf den Weg zur Anmeldung machte.

Dean blickte sich um - auf dem Parkplatz standen keine weiteren Wagen,

das Motel schien also nicht sehr gut besucht zu sein. Vielleicht war das

ein Vorteil, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, etwas gegen den

Dämon zu unternehmen.

"Du denkst doch nicht darüber nach, wie Du mich loswerden kannst,

oder?", fragte dieser.

Dean lächelte. "Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin wirklich nicht

scharf auf Deine Gesellschaft."

Sam kehrte mit einem Zimmerschlüssel zurück und sie gingen hinein.

Es handelte sich um ein großes Zimmer mit einer Küchenecke und 2

getrennten Betten.

Alek sah sich um. Es gab nur noch ein Fenster neben dem Eingang.

Sie ging weiter und warf einen Blick ins Badezimmer - kein Fenster.

"Sehr gut.", sagte sie und nahm an dem kleinen Tisch platz, der vor dem

Fenster stand.

Der Raum war perfekt. Sie würde die Tür und das Fenster ständig im Auge

behalten können. Außerdem würde keiner die Gelegenheit haben etwas zu

tun, was sie in Gefahr bringen könnte. Sie sah, dass die anderen in der

Mittes des Raums standen.

"Setzt euch schon!", sagte sie. "Lucy, Du setzt Dich hierher zu mir."

Das Mädchen sah sie wütend an, was sie sehr zufrieden machte. Sie liebte

es, mit der Kleinen zu spielen. Sie hatte so viel Wut und Hass in sich,

dass sie es auch ohne die Verbindung durch das Armband gespürt hätte.

Lucy setzte sich nicht in Bewegung, also beschloss Alek, ihre Kraft zu

demonstrieren und sorgte dafür, dass sie zu ihr kam. Lucy stolperte nach

vorne, gezogen von der unsichtbaren Kraft und landete unsanft auf dem Stuhl.

"Hey, was soll das?", rief Dean aufgebracht. "Lass diesen Mist!"

Alek lächelte. "Ich bin sehr ungeduldig wenn man nicht das macht, was

ich verlange."

"Das tut sie doch!", sagte Sam. "Also hör auf mit dem Scheiß!"

"Sammy - solche Worte aus Deinem Mund?"

Alek blickte ihn an. Er war ein Rätsel für sie. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm

nichts tun durfte, doch zu gerne würde sie in seinem Kopf wühlen,

herausfinden, warum der Gelbäugige Dämon so sehr an ihm interessiert war

und warum er ihn sich bald holen würde. Doch sie würde es erfahren. Der

Dämon hatte eine Versammlung einberufen - und dann würde sich das Leben

der Menschen sowieso grundlegend verändern.

"Also, das Museum öffnet morgen früh um 9.00 Uhr.", sagte der Dämon.

"Ich will, dass ihr die erste Tour mitmacht. Ich werde mit Lucy oben

warten."

"Wie oft machen die diese Touren?", fragte Sam.

"Drei Mal täglich - die letzte findet um 4.00 Uhr statt. Das sollte euch

genug Zeit geben um den Gegenstand zu finden. Ihr solltet dafür sorgen,

dass euch niemand dort unten bemerkt und dass euch keiner vermisst."

"Wie soll das funktionieren, Alek?", fragte Bobby.

"Alek?", rief Dean. "Du nennst dieses Ding Alek?"

"Das ist ihr Name.", sagte Bobby.

"Ach, habt ihr euch auf der Fahrt nett unterhalten?"

Bobby warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

"Haltet die Klappe!", sagte der Dämon und blickte Dean an. "Und Du werde

nicht beleidigend."

"Also, wie soll das funktionieren?", wiederholte Sam Bobbys Frage.

"Bobby könnte für etwas Unruhe dort unten sorgen. Lasst euch was

einfallen. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Bobby atmete hörbar ein und stand auf. "Na schön, ich werde die schon

ablenken. Und was sollen Sam und Dean für Dich nun dort raus holen?"

Alek lächelte. "Einen Stein."

"Was für einen Stein?", fragte Lucy.

"Ach, habe ich auch Dein Interesse mal wieder geweckt?", fragte sie. "Es

ist ein Obsidian."

"Ein Obsidian?", fragte Dean.

"Ein Vulkangestein.", antwortete Sam.

"Richtig.", sagte Alek. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche, zog ein Papier

heraus und legte es auf den Tisch.

"Das hier ist ein Plan der Minenschächte. Wie ihr sehen könnt, gibt es

eine Tour, die in den hinteren rechten Teil führt. Der Stein befindet

sich in diesem für die Öffentlichkeit abgetrennten Bereich." Sie zeigte

auf einen Teil unterhalb der Tourroute. "Hier befinden sich mehrere

Lagerräume in denen Gegenstände konserviert und somit erhalten bleiben

sollen. Hier findet ihr ihn."

Einige Stunden später -keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine Minute

geschlafen- machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Museum.

Wie von Alek angekündigt blieb sie mit Lucy im Eingangsbereich zurück,

während Sam, Dean und Bobby sich für die erste geführte Tour anmeldeten.

Um sie herum versammelten sich mehrere Familien mit kleinen Kindern und

Sam fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass mitten unter ihnen ein

Dämon weilte der alles und jeden aufmerksam betrachtete.

"Habt ihr die Karten?", fragte Alek.

"Punkt 9 geht es los.", antwortete Dean. "Also, kriegen wir eventuell

noch etwas mehr als die Info, dass wir nach einem Vulkanstein suchen?"

"Er ist schwarz, glänzend und etwa faustgroß."

Dean rollte die Augen. "Und wie sieht das aus, wenn wir ihn Dir

übergeben haben?"

"Wie schon gesagt - wir haben einen Deal. Ich gehe und ihr seht mich nie

wieder."

"Und Lucy?", fragte Sam.

"Sobald ich weg bin, könnt ihr das Armband entfernen."

"Warum überzeugt mich das nicht?", fragte Dean.

"Weil man denen nicht trauen kann.", sagte Bobby. "Los, kommt jetzt, es

geht gleich los."

Die Familien versammelten sich vor der Tür die zu den Fahrstuhlschächten

führte. Sam, Dean und Bobby schlossen sich ihnen an. Die Kinder rannten

aufgeregt durch die Gegend und mehrere Eltern waren nur damit

beschäftigt, sie wieder einzufangen und sie zu überzeugen bei ihnen zu

bleiben.

"Das wird ja ein Spass.", murmelte Dean.

Sam drehte sich um und warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück.

Alek hatte Lucy am Arm und sie setzten sich gerade auf Stühle direkt

neben dem Eingang. Lucy sah müde aus und in den letzten Stunden hatte

sie kein Wort mehr gesagt.

"Also, was habt ihr euch ausgedacht um diesem verdammten Dämon den Stein

vorzuenthalten?", fragte Bobby leise und riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

Es war der erste Moment den sie zusammen ohne den Dämon hatten.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung. Vielleicht finden wir da unten zwei Steine?",

scherzte Dean.

"Sie würde den Unterschied leider bemerken.", gab Bobby zurück.

"Wie sieht es aus, kriegst Du das da unten hin?", fragte Sam.

"Kein Problem.", antwortete Bobby. "Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen um euch

zwei. Ich frage mich, ob die Überwachungskameras haben."

"Ich hoffe mal, dass 650 Meter Gestein über unseren Köpfen genug

Sicherheit für die Betreiber dieses Museums bedeutet und sie auf

ausgefeilte Überwachung verzichtet haben.", sagte Dean.

Die Tür zu den Fahrstuhlschächten öffnete sich und eine junge Frau

begrüßte die Gäste.

"Guten Morgen Ladies, Gentlemen und liebe Kinder - willkommen! Wir

werden gleich die aufregendste Reise Ihres Lebens machen und mit einem

Fahrstuhl 65 Stockwerke tief ins Erdinnere fahren!", rief die Frau.

"Mein Name ist Shelly und ich bin Ihr Tourguide."

Sie ging durch die Tür und alle folgten ihr.

"Bevor wir gleich nach unten fahren, noch einige Hinweise. Ich verteile

Sicherheitshelme, die Sie während der Tour bitte ständig aufbehalten -

Sicherheit geht vor."

Mehrere Leute lachten und Dean verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste geführte

Touren und er hasste Sicherheitshelme!

"Außerdem erhalten Sie diese Gürtel an denen ein kleiner Atemapparat

befestigt ist. Diese sind im Falle eines Feuers überlebenswichtig."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe und Dean verdrehte erneut die Augen.

"Keine Sorge!", rief Shelly. "Seit 1954 mussten wir diese nicht mehr in

Anspruch nehmen. Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die ein wenig mit

Platzangst zu tun haben - die Räume sind wirklich sehr groß und hoch.

Sie werden gar nicht bemerken, dass Sie sich unter der Erde befinden."

Wieder lachten einige.

Dean beugte sich zu Sam hinüber. "Die geht mir jetzt schon auf die

Nerven.", flüsterte er.

Sam warf ihm einen angespannten Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann

wieder darauf, was der Tourguide zu sagen hatte.

"Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt einen Kurzfilm über die Gesichte der Mine und

danach geht es los!"

Der Kurzfilm war zu Deans Erleichterung tatsächlich sehr kurz und sie

machten sich danach auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Innerhalb einer Minute hatten sie den Grund des Schachts erreicht und

stiegen in eine kleine Bahn, die sie weiter in das Innere des Bergwerks

brachte, während Shelly die Geschichte der Mine und der

Steinsalzgewinnung erläuterte.

Dean blickte sich um. Sämtliche Wände um sie herum bestanden aus Salz.

Alles glitzerte und schimmerte von weiß bis rötlich.

"Solche Salzvorkommen entwickelten sich durch Meeresgebiete oder

Salzseen die austrockneten und durch Sedimentation mit anderen Gesteinen

überdeckt wurden. Es gibt kilometerdicke Salzschichten, vollständig

unter der Erdoberfläche verborgen.", erklärte Shelly.

Dean sah Sam an. "Meinst Du, wir können auch einen Sack Salz mit

hochschmuggeln? Der würde für einen Jahresvorrat an Munition reichen, oder?"

Sam verdrehte die Augen. "Das hier ist nicht witzig, Dean."

"Schon gut.", gab Dean zurück.

Nach einigen Minuten stoppten sie und erreichten den Ausstellungsbereich.

"Wir werden später in eine andere Bahn umsteigen und dann geht es los!

Wir werden durch einen großen Teil der Abbaufläche fahren und erfahren

die totale Dunkelheit, wenn ich das Licht ausschalte!", sagte Shelly.

"Ich finde es wirklich nervig, dass wir diesen ganzen Tourikram

mitmachen müssen, bevor wir in den Bereich fahren, der für uns

interessant wird!", sagte Dean, während sie der Gruppe durch die

Ausstellung folgten.

"Sieh Dich lieber mal nach Kameras um!", antwortete Sam.

"Ich habe nur vorne am Eingang eine gesehen.", sagte Bobby. "Hier

drinnen habe ich bis jetzt noch nichts entdeckt."

"Da vorne ist wieder eine.", sagte Sam. "Am Geschenkshop."

"Die Leute klauen wohl auch Untertage.", sagte Dean. "Hey, was glaubt

ihr? Das hier ist mit Sicherheit einer der sichersten Orte auf der Welt.

Hier spukt es garantiert nicht - und keine Chance für Dämonen!"

"Wieder sehr witzig.", sagte Sam.

"Hey, Du schwitzt ja!", stellte Dean fest. "Ich dachte, Du hast keine

Angst!"

"Das habe ich auch nicht."

"Ja, klar!"

Sam baute sich vor ihm auf. "Ich bin vielleicht nervös wegen dem, was

wir gleich tun müssen, aber ich habe keine Angst!"

"Hört auf zu streiten!", sagte Bobby. "Wir haben weiß Gott Wichtigeres

zu tun."

Sie schlossen sich wieder der Gruppe an und dann erreichten sie endlich

die Bahn, die sie in die Nähe der Lagerräume bringen würde."

"Die Tour wird etwa 40 Minuten dauern und ich muss Sie bitten, während

der Fahrt sitzen zu bleiben.", sagte Shelly als sie losfuhren.

"Was Sie hier sehen, sind sogenannte Salzfesten die beim Abbau stehen

bleiben und die großen Kammern sichern. Hier ist es sehr wichtig, dass

die Decken regelmäßig überprüft werden - ein Wassereinbruch kann sehr

schnell zur großen Gefahr werden und herunterfallende Salzbrocken sind

ebenfalls lebensgefährlich.", sagte Shelly. "Aber keine Angst, hier ist

alles absolut sicher."

Sam drehte sich zu Bobby um, der hinter ihm und Dean in der letzten

Reihe saß.

"Bist Du bereit?", fragte er.

"Ich lege los.", antwortete er, fasste sich an die Brust und stand auf.

"Hey!", rief Sam nach vorne. "Wir haben hier ein Problem! Ich glaube,

dieser Mann hat einen Herzinfarkt!"

Shelly stoppte den Wagen und kam nach hinten gelaufen, genau wie viele

der anderen Teilnehmer.

Bobby stieg aus und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Dabei atmete er

schwer und hielt sich den Arm. Shelly war sichtlich aufgeregt, einige

Kinder weinten.

"Sir! Wir fahren sofort zurück und bringen Sie zu einem Arzt!", sagte

sie, während sie Bobbys Kopf stützte.

"Schnell!", presste dieser hervor.

Sam und Dean sahen sich kurz an - Bobby zog wirklich eine großartige

Show ab.

Er war rot angelaufen und kein Mensch würde bemerken, dass dies nicht

echt war.

Alle um sie herum waren aufgeregt, keiner schenkte ihnen Beachtung.

Rechts von ihm entdeckte Dean einen Gang der in die Dunkelheit führte.

Er gab Sam ein Zeichen. Leise bewegten sie sich darauf zu und

verschwanden darin.

Du wirst uns nicht gehen lassen, richtig?", fragte Lucy.

Alek blickte sie von der Seite an. "Lucy - Du zweifelst doch nicht an

meiner Ehre?"

"Du hast keine Ehre.", antwortete sie.

Alek lächelte. "Weißt Du was ich an Dir mag? Wenn Du den Schalter

umgelegt hast, dann bist Du so wütend, dass Du ohne Rücksicht auf

Verluste Deinen Weg gehst. Dann arbeitet Dein Verstand kristallklar.

Vielleicht sollte ich Dich wirklich nicht gehen lassen."

Lucy blickte zu Boden. "Was habt ihr mit meinem Bruder gemacht?", fragte

sie.

"Oh ja, diese Frage brennt Dir schon lange auf der Zunge."

"Warum beantwortest Du sie mir dann nicht?", Lucy blickte Alek nun

direkt in die Augen.

"Weil ich Spaß daran habe Dich spekulieren zu lassen. Du quälst Dich so

sehr mit Selbstzweifeln - wieso sollte ich Dir irgend etwas davon

abnehmen? Aber wenn es Dir hilft: Du hättest ihn sowieso nicht retten

können."

Lucy schluckte. "Was muss ich tun, um ihn zu finden?"

Alek betrachtete sie einen Moment und Lucy hoffte, sie würde ihr einen

weiteren Deal anbieten. Doch statt dessen lächelte Alek erneut.

"Du kannst ihn nicht erlösen. Finde Dich damit ab."

Lucy spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie wischte sie

hastig weg.

Sam und Dean tasteten sich an der Wand entlang. Als sie sicher waren,

dass niemand den Schein ihrer Taschenlampen sehen würde, schalteten sie

diese ein.

Dean leuchtete die Decke ab. Nirgendwo waren Kameras angebracht.

"Also, wo müssen wir lang?", fragte er.

Sam zog das Papier aus der Tasche, das ihnen Alek gegeben hatte. Es war

eine aus dem Internet herunter geladene Darstellung der Salzmine.

"Wenn ich richtig liege, dann sind wir gerade durch diesen

Verbindungsgang gegangen.", er zeigte auf eine Stelle des Plans. "Wir

müssen noch ein Stück geradeaus und dann nach links."

Sie gingen los und kamen an mehreren Türen vorbei. Es handelte sich um

Eisentüren, doch zu Deans Erleichterung waren sie lediglich durch

normale Türschlösser geschützt. Es würde also kein Problem sein, sie zu

öffnen.

"Hey, hier steht dass da drin sind Kostüme aus Hollywood sind!", sagte

Dean. "Krass, was die alles hier aufbewahren."

"Toll, Dean. Komm schon, wir sind gleich da."

Sam bog um die Ecke und leuchtete auf eine Tür.

"Ich glaube das ist es."

Er gab Dean seine Taschenlampe und zog ein kleines Bündel aus seiner

Tasche in dem sich ein Dietrich befand. "Hoffentlich lösen wir keinen

Alarm aus.", sagte er.

Einen Moment später war die Tür offen und sie betraten den Raum.

Der Raum war größer, als Dean ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Mehrere hohe

Regale füllten ihn bis auf drei schmale Gänge aus.

"Scheint so als würden die Leute ganz schön viel Zeug für die Ewigkeit

aufbewahren wollen."

Er entdeckte mehrere Behälter für Filmrollen, folgte jedoch Sam, der

sich weiter in den Raum hinein bewegte.

"Also, dieser Stein, glaubst Du das ist so eine Art Kryptonit für

Dämonen?", fragte Dean während sie die Regale absuchten.

"Keine Ahnung, aber er verleiht mit Sicherheit irgendeine Kraft oder

Macht, sonst wäre Alek nicht so scharf darauf.", antwortete Sam.

"Ich glaube ich habe hier etwas.", Dean leuchtete auf eine Schachtel auf

der ein Etikett mit der Aufschrift "Lavastein" klebte.

Sam kam zu ihm hinüber, während Dean die Schachtel vom Regal nahm und

den Deckel anhob.

Darin lag tatsächlich ein schwarzer, glasartiger Stein.

"Das ist ein Pechstein.", sagte Sam und nahm ihn in die Hand.

"Kannst Du irgend was erkennen? Ist da was drin?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Die Taschenlampen sind nicht

stark genug, um ihn zu durchleuchten."

"Na schön.", sagte Dean, nahm Sam den Stein aus der Hand und steckte ihn

in seine Jackentasche. "Die nächste Tour kommt in etwa 2 Stunden. Ich

würde sagen wir laufen zurück zu der Ausstellung, meiden die Kameras und

verstecken uns dort bis die nächste Gruppe kommt."

Lucy sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf als Bobby, gestützt von zwei Männern, in

die Eingangshalle gebracht wurde. Sie lief zu ihm hinüber. Alek folgte ihr.

"Bleiben Sie zurück!", rief Shelly. "Der Mann hatte eine Herzattacke,

der Krankenwagen kommt sofort."

"Das ist mein Dad!", log Lucy und drängte sich durch.

Bobby lächelte leicht und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die Männer ließen ihn auf den Boden und lehnten ihn gegen eine Wand.

"Bitte, keine Panik.", rief Shelly und blickte nach draußen, wo der

Krankenwagen gerade vorfuhr.

Lucy ging näher an Bobbys Ohr heran. "Hat es funktioniert?", flüsterte sie.

Bobby nickte.

"Hör zu Bobby, ihr müsst sie aufhalten, hast Du verstanden? Es ist mir

egal was mit mir passiert!"

Dann war Alek auch schon da, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf

die Beine. Die Sanitäter waren inzwischen gekommen und drängten sie

ebenfalls zur Seite.

"Lass die Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen.", rief Alek, da sie einige Leute

anstarrten. Sie lief mit ihr zurück zu den Stühlen.

"Was erlaubst Du Dir eigentlich? Meine Geduld mit Dir geht langsam zu

Ende!", sagte Alek wütend während sie Lucy zu sich umdrehte und sie an

den Schultern festhielt. "Du brauchst gar nicht darüber nachzudenken,

etwas gegen mich zu unternehmen sonst sitzt Du schneller

bewegungsunfähig in irgend einem Kellerloch als Du denkst!"

Lucy sah sie geschockt an.

"Es gibt keinen Ausweg.", sprach Alek weiter. "Wenn Du Deine Freunde

nicht auf dem Gewissen haben willst, dann hör auf irgendwelche Pläne zu

schmieden! Dank Dir hat Bobby jetzt ein echtes Problem."

Lucy blickte erschrocken hinüber zu den Sanitätern.

Die Menschen die um Bobby herum standen, waren auf einmal wieder sehr

aufgeregt und die Sanitäter begannen, den Defibrilator zu laden.

"Das kannst Du nicht machen!", sagte Lucy.

"Ich kann."

Lucy spürte plötzlich einen Schmerz in ihrem Magen als hätte sie dort

ein Schlag getroffen. Sie krümmte sich und kippte nach vorne. Sie konnte

nicht atmen!

"Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Bobby aus dem Rennen ist.", sagte Alek

leise in ihr Ohr. "Wenn Du sie nicht alle auf dem Gewissen haben willst,

dann lass diese Spielchen."

Dann ließ der Schmerz in ihrem Magen nach und Lucy atmete tief ein.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und ihr wurde schwindlig.

Alek stützte sie. Mehrere Leute sahen zu ihnen hinüber.

"Alles in Ordnung.", rief Alek. "Sie macht sich nur Sorgen um ihren Dad!"

Dean und Sam hatten es zurück zu dem Ausstellungsbereich geschafft. Hier

wurde die Umgebung wieder ausgeleuchtet und sie schalteten ihre

Taschenlampen ab. Kurz vor dem Souvenirshop machten sie Halt, denn

gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke war eine Kamera angebracht.

"Also, jetzt müssen wir warten. Bleibt uns Zeit, um nachzudenken.",

sagte Sam und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Dean setzte sich neben ihn. "Na schön. Wir haben den Stein, noch ist er

sicher. Aber sobald wir da rauf kommen, wird sie ihn an sich reißen und

hat wieder die Kontrolle."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns gehen lässt.", sagte Sam. "Warum sollte

sie?"

Dean nickte. "Ja, sieht wohl so aus..."

"Sollte die nächste Tour nicht langsam beginnen?", fragte Sam und sah

auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Vielleicht gab es wegen Bobby eine Verzögerung.", antwortete Dean.

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus und sie saßen in vollkommener Dunkelheit.

"Dean!", rief Sam panisch.

"Ganz ruhig.", er schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein. "Siehst Du? Alles okay."

Sam blickte ihn aufgeregt an und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. "Was geht

da vor?"

"Die da oben haben den Saft abgestellt, ganz einfach. Die Beleuchtung

kostet sicher ein Vermögen."

"Aber sollten die nicht jetzt wieder hier runter kommen?"

"Keine Ahnung - beruhige Dich, Sammy."

"Unsere Taschenlampen werden nicht lange halten!"

"Wir sind hier sicher. Das ist der sicherste Ort der Welt."

"Das ist ein Loch in der Erde, Dean!"

Dean leuchtete in Sams Richtung. "Sie werden das Licht wieder

einschalten. Das sind Geschäftsleute, es geht Ihnen um ihre Einnahmen.

Sie müssen die Tour mit Sicherheit nachholen, sonst steigen denen die

Familienväter dort oben aufs Dach!"

Sam nickte. "Hoffentlich hast Du recht!"

Dean klopfte ihm mit der Hand aufs Bein. "Ich habe immer recht, Sammy."

Lucy beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter Bobby an ihr und Alek vorbei rollten

und zum Krankenwagen brachten.

"Was ist mit ihm? Was hast Du gemacht?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

"Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich war kurz versucht es zu tun - aber

vielleicht brauche ich ihn noch."

"Kommt er wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Lucy.

"Er wird in ein paar Stunden aufwachen. Doch dann wird das hier schon

lange vorbei sein."

Der Krankenwagen fuhr mit Blaulicht los und Lucy hoffte, dass Alek nicht

gelogen hatte. Bobby kämpfte jetzt wegen ihr um sein Leben...

Lucy sah, dass Shelly sich auf einen Stuhl stellte.

"Die nächste Tour wird aufgrund dieses Zwischenfalls leider um eine

Stunde verschoben. Ich bitte um Ihr Verständnis. Selbstverständlich

können Sie alle dann kostenlos daran teilnehmen!", verkündete sie.

Lucy fluchte innerlich. Sam und Dean würden also noch eine Stunde dort

unten festsitzen ohne zu wissen, was vorgefallen war. Und sie musste

eine weitere Stunde mit Alek durchhalten...

Der Schein von Sams Taschenlampe flackerte bedrohlich. Er klopfte einige

Male auf die Lampe, doch dann erlosch sie.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er.

Die Batterien von Deans Taschenlampe hatten bereits vor einiger Zeit den

Geist aufgegeben. Sie saßen also wieder in der Dunkelheit.

"Dean, ich schwöre Dir, ich werde niemals wieder ein Bergwerk betreten."

"Als wir letztes Jahr den Wendigo gejagt haben hattest Du kein Problem

damit.", antwortete er.

"Das war was anderes! Dort gab es zumindest Tageslicht!"

Dean schloss die Augen - es gab sowieso nichts zu sehen. Er atmete tief

durch. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte er sich auch Sorgen und fragte sich,

was da oben vor sich ging. Doch er wollte Sam nicht noch mehr aufregen.

Also versuchte er, ihn abzulenken.

"Also, Sam - was, wenn wir Alek ein paar Forderungen stellen?

Schließlich haben wir den Stein."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sam antwortete.

"Solange wir noch hier in der Öffentlichkeit sind, könnten wir es

versuchen. Aber ich denke das ist zwecklos. Vielleicht rastet sie auch

aus und wir gefährden damit unschuldige Menschen."

"Sieht nicht gut für uns aus, was?"

"Nein." Sam trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Boden.

"Alter, was machst Du da?", fragte Dean.

"Ich bin eben nervös!", rief Sam. "Ich will hier raus. Sofort."

"Die werden gleich kommen."

"Was wenn da oben gerade die Apokalypse stattfindet und wir in diesem

Loch hier verrotten?"

Dean griff nach links und bekam Sams Jacke zu fassen. Er zog ihn ein

Stück zu sich hinüber.

"Du hörst jetzt sofort auf Dich reinzusteigern, okay?"

In diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an, Dean ließ Sams Jacke los und

schirmte seine Augen gegen die Helligkeit ab.

"Na also! Siehst Du? Alles okay."

Erleichtert beobachtete Lucy, wie sich die Familien wieder am Eingang

zum Fahrstuhl versammelten. Die Tour würde gleich beginnen. Sam und Dean

würden endlich wieder nach oben kommen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch

darauf freute, dass die beiden zurück kamen, so sehr fürchtete sie sich

auch davor, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Sie beobachtete ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Locken, das an der Hand

ihrer Mutter ging und sie musterte. Lucy zwang sich zu einem kurzen

Lächeln und blickte dann kurz zu Alek, die wie gebannt auf die Tür zum

Fahrstuhl starrte, durch die die Leute nun hindurch gingen. Hoffentlich

würde sie nicht auch noch andere Menschen gefährden...

Bobby hörte als erstes Stimmen - einen Mann, der immerzu redete. Dann

eine Frau. Er vernahm das stetige Piepen eines Herzmonitors und dann kam

seine Erinnerung wieder - das Museum, Lucy, Alek! Sam und Dean!

Er öffnete seine Augen und wurde von hellem Licht geblendet. Er

blinzelte und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Er lag auf dem

Rücken, um ihn herum standen mehrere Menschen. Er befand sich in einer

Notaufnahme.

"Sir, können Sie mich hören?", fragte die weibliche Stimme und Bobby

versuchte, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren und blickte sie an.

"Verstehen Sie mich?", fragte die Frau dann.

Er nickte.

Sein Brustkorb schmerzte und er fühlte sich unglaublich müde und erschöpft.

"Sie hatten einen Herzinfarkt. Aber wir kümmern uns um Sie. Können Sie

mir Ihren Namen nennen?"

Bobby biss die Zähne zusammen, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und

setzte sich etwas auf.

"Sie müssen liegen bleiben!", sagte nun eine männliche Stimme und

versuchte, ihn wieder nach unten zu drücken.

"Ich muss gehen!", sagte Bobby.

"Sie können nicht gehen! Seien Sie vernünftig, bitte!", sagte die Frau.

"Ich muss... gehen.", versuchte Bobby es erneut, doch dann übermannte

ihn die Müdigkeit und ihm wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen.

Sam hörte, wie sich der Fahrstuhl in Gang setzte und stand auf.

"Endlich!", rief er erleichtert.

Dean erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und klopfte sich das Salz von den Hosen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten die Touristen den Ausstellungsbereich wieder

belagert und als eine junge Familie mit ihren zwei Kindern an ihnen

vorbei lief und ihnen keine große Beachtung schenkte, mischten sie sich

unter die Leute.

Dean sah ein kleines Mädchen, das einen kleinen rosa Koffer mit

Glitzersteinen bei sich trug. In diesem Moment kam ihm eine Idee. Er

lief in den Souvenirshop und sah sich um. Hier wurde alles mögliche

verkauft, unter anderem auch Salz aus der Mine und kleine Waggons, die

als Schatztruhe fungieren sollten. Er nahm eine der Truhen in die Hand.

"Sam, hast Du Kreide dabei?", fragte er.

"Ja, wie immer.", antwortete Sam.

"Vielleicht können wir doch noch einen kleinen Vorteil für uns

rausschlagen."

"Was hast Du vor?"

"Als wir den Colt noch hatten hast Du doch mal diese Symbole auf den

Kofferraum meines Wagens geschmiert."

Sam nickte. "Kein Dämon hätte ihn öffnen können."

"Genau! Ich würde sagen, wir schließen den Stein wieder ein!"

Sams Augen leuchteten auf, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Mine

wieder. "Du vergisst Lucy. Und wir hatten doch gerade davon gesprochen,

dass wir damit eventuell andere gefährden."

"Ich gehe da nicht ohne irgend ewas wieder rauf, Sammy.", antwortete

Dean und blickte ihn an. "Ich kaufe jetzt diese Truhe. Und wir kaufen

Salz.", er wies mit dem Kopf auf ein Regal, auf dem Salzbrocken und

Säckchen mit gemahlenem Steinsalz lagen.

Alek konzentrierte sich auf die Tür durch die die Winchester-Brüder in

naher Zukunft treten und ihr den Stein übergeben würden. Danach würde

sie niemand mehr befehligen können. Sie und ihr Partner würden endlich

auf gleicher Ebene mit den Obersten stehen. Sie blickte sich zufrieden

um. Der seelische Zustand des Mädchens wurde von Minute zu Minute

schlechter - die Wut, die sie zuvor gespürt hatte war wieder

umgeschlagen in Furcht, was Alek sehr entgegen kam. Mit Wut konnte sie

arbeiten - mit Furcht hingegen konnte sie großartiges bewerkstelligen.

Die Angst machte eine Jagd erst vielversprechend und lohnenswert.

Alek lächelte. Sie konnte sie genau spüren - die Angst um diesen

Menschen, Bobby. Die Angst davor, was als nächstes passieren würde wenn

die Brüder zurückkehrten.

Das Einzige was Alek ein Dorn im Auge war, war die wachsende

Bereitschaft des Mädchens, sich selbst aufzugeben wenn es notwendig

wurde - doch sie würde keine Chance dazu erhalten. Ihren Plan würde

niemand durchkreuzen - nicht dieses Mal.

Dean und Sam saßen wieder in der Bahn die durch die Mine fuhr. Shelly

spulte noch einmal das gleiche Programm wie vor ein paar Stunden ab.

"Ich finde es wirklich nervig, dass wir diese Tour jetzt noch mal

mitmachen müssen, bevor wir wieder rauf können.", sagte Dean.

"Und ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob wir das mit dem Stein

wirklich tun sollten, Dean.", antwortete Sam. "Wir machen alles

vielleicht nur noch schlimmer."

"Was heißt hier wir machen alles schlimmer? Willst Du da rauf

marschieren, ihr den Stein geben, freundlich die Hand schütteln und

abwarten, was sie damit anstellt?"

Sam atmete durch und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hör zu,", sagte Dean. "wenn sie ausrastet, dann können wir ihr den

Stein immer noch geben."

"Was, wenn es dann schon zu spät ist und jemand von uns verletzt ist

oder Schlimmeres?"

"Ich muss es zumindest versuchen. Ich kann ihr nicht kampflos entgegen

treten."

"Na schön...", antwortete Sam zögernd. Er ahnte, warum Dean nicht

nachgeben wollte. Er war überzeugt, dass es mit ihrem Dad zu tun hatte.

Es erschien ihm, als ob Dean sich verpflichtet fühlte zumindest

Widerstand zu leisten.

Als Bobby das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er in einem weichen

Bett. Niemand befand sich mehr in seiner Nähe und das einzige Geräusch

das er hörte, war erneut das Piepen des Herzmonitors.

Er setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles, er atmete tief

durch und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Zimmer mit

Fenster. In seiner Hand steckte eine Infusionsnadel und als er

hochblickte sah er, dass der Beutel fast leer war.

Er blickte noch einmal hinüber zum Fenster. Sein Zimmer lag im Erdgeschoss.

"Das ist das Dümmste was Du jemals getan hast.", sagte er zu sich selbst

und zog sich die Infusionsnadel aus der Ader. Er schwang seine Beine aus

dem Bett und stand vorsichtig auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie

Pudding, doch sie hielten ihn. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte noch immer und

sein Herz schlug wie wild, doch er musste hier raus!

Er sah, dass seine Kleidung über einem Stuhl neben dem Bett hing. Er

begann, sich die Hose und seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Dann entfernte er die

Elektroden des Herzmonitors von seiner Brust, was einen sofortigen

Herzalarm auslöste. Schnell warf sich Bobby sein Hemd über, ging mit

unsicheren Schritten zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er kletterte nach

draußen und lief so schnell er konnte um die nächste Ecke.

"Ladies und Gentlemen, das war es leider mit unserer Tour.", verkündete

Shelly, als sie alle vor dem Fahrstuhl nach oben standen. "Ich freue

mich, dass Sie dabei waren und in einer Minute finden Sie oben nochmals

einen kleinen Bereich in dem sie sich Material über das Museum und das

Bergwerk ansehen können."

Dean stand angespannt neben Sam. In einer Tüte hatte er die kleine Kiste

mit dem Stein darin. Sam hatte das Symbol auf den Deckel gemalt. In der

Innentasche seiner Jacke hatte er das Salz. Er war nervös, doch er

wollte es vor Sam nicht zeigen, denn sein Bruder war schon aufgebracht

genug.

"Also, wir lassen die Leute verschwinden und dann gehen wir zu Alek

rüber.", wiederholte Dean noch einmal.

Sam nickte. "Wenn das klappt."

"Wenn es klappt."

Dean atmete tief durch und dann endlich öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren

und sie alle konnten einsteigen. Sie stellten sich an die Seite, so dass

sie den anderen den Vortritt lassen konnten, wenn sie oben angekommen waren.

Nach einer Minute erreichte der Fahrstuhl die Oberfläche und Shelly

öffnete die Türen.

"Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte sie freundlich. "Besuchen Sie uns bald wieder."

Die Familien stürmten aus dem Fahrstuhl, bis Sam und Dean mit Shelly die

Letzten waren.

Dean nickte ihr kurz zu und erntete ein aufgesetztes Lächeln von ihr.

Schnell folgte er Sam, der schon nach draußen getreten war.

Alek sah die Brüder sofort, nachdem sie durch die Tür getreten waren.

Sie versuchten Zeit zu schinden und schickten die Menschen voraus - doch

das war sinnlos.

Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Dann

spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte - sie konnte den Stein nicht

fühlen! Wütend blickte sie hinüber zu Dean Winchester, der eine Tasche

trug. Was hatten diese Idioten jetzt wieder im Sinn?

"Lucy!", rief Alek.

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen wie ein verschrecktes Tier. Oh wie

verletzlich sie im Moment doch gerade war, es war eine wahre Freude.

"Tu mir den Gefallen und geh zu den beiden rüber. Sag ihnen, dass ich

den Stein in exakt fünf Minuten in meinen Händen halten will. Sollten

sie sich weigern, bist Du in fünf Minuten tot."

Das Mädchen blickte sie entsetzt an und stotterte: "Was, wenn sie ihn

gar nicht haben?"

"Dein Pech.", antwortete Alek und ging nach links, wo sich ein kleiner

Raum für Vorträge befand. Sie hatte ihn schon vor einiger Zeit entdeckt

und beschlossen, ihn bei der Übergabe aufzusuchen. In kleineren Räumen

hatte man sie leichter unter Kontrolle...

Ein Taxi stoppte vor dem Parkplatz des Museums und Bobby stieg aus. Der

Taxifahrer hatte ihn einige Male angesprochen, ob es ihm gut ginge und

wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fühlte er sich miserabel. Aber er

musste nur noch die nächsten Minuten durchhalten... nur noch diese eine

Sache.

Er gab dem Mann sein Geld und stieg aus.

Sam beobachtete, wie Alek weg lief und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Lucy hingegen stand wie angewurzelt an dem Platz, an dem Alek sie hatte

stehen lassen. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu.

"Lucy, bist Du in Ordnung? Wo ist Bobby?", fragte Sam.

Sie schloss die Augen und er konnte sehen, dass sie versuchte, die

Nerven zu behalten.

"Bobby ist im Krankenhaus. Alek hat dafür gesorgt, dass er so was wie

einen Herzinfarkt hat, weil ich ihn warnen wollte!"

"Warnen? Wovor?", fragte Dean.

"Sie wird uns nicht gehen lassen!"

"Lucy, das hättest Du nicht tun dürfen...", sagte Sam sanft und legte

ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Denkst Du das weiß ich nicht?", antwortete Lucy wütend und er schreckte

zurück. "Ich habe ihm das eingebrockt!"

"Wo ist sie hin?", fragte Dean.

"Sie will den Stein! In 4 Minuten will sie ihn haben, sonst bin ich

tot.", ihre Stimme zitterte."Habt ihr ihn?"

"Ja, wir haben ihn.", antwortete Sam.

"Gebt ihn ihr nicht.", sagte Lucy leise und blickte die beiden an.

"Verschwindet hier und versteckt ihn oder zerstört ihn, aber gebt ihn

ihr nicht!"

"Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Sam. Lucy war seiner Ansicht nach völlig

verstört und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt irgend eine

Dummheit machte.

"Sie würde uns sowieso aufspüren und den Stein früher oder später an

sich nehmen.", sagte Dean und nahm die Truhe aus der Tüte. "Also lasst

uns gehen. Die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Alek sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch knapp 3 Minuten. Worauf warteten die Beiden?

Sie blickte sich noch einmal um. Der Raum hatte 2 Türen und eine

Fensterfront. Also keine Chance für die Brüder, irgend etwas mit Salz zu

versuchen - sie würde sowieso schneller sein.

Sie konnte die Kraft des Steins noch immer nicht spüren, was sie so

langsam nervös machte. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie ohne den Stein

zurückkehren, sonst würde sie kein noch so guter Deal jemals wieder aus

der Hölle raus holen. Das war ihre letzte und einzige Chance. Und wenn

diese Sache funktionierte, würde sie für immer draußen sein und mit den

Obersten die Armee für den bevorstehenden Krieg befehligen. Dann traten

die Drei endlich durch die Tür und Alek verschloss sie hinter ihnen,

sobald sie über die Schwelle getreten waren.

Sam ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, bevor sie eintraten.

2 Türen, eine Fensterfront, Alek war klar im Vorteil.

Als sie drinnen waren, knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und er spürte,

dass Alek langsam eine Kraft auf ihn ausübte, doch noch konnte er sich

bewegen... aber sie war wütend, das konnte man sehen und spüren. Sie war

sehr wütend.

"Jungs, ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas für mich.", sagte sie.

Dean ging einen Schritt nach vorne, die kleine Truhe in der Hand. "Sieht

so aus, als müssten wir noch mal über die Sache reden.", sagte er.

"Keine Diskussionen."

Alek warf nur einen Blick in Lucys Richtung, sie sackte zusammen und

blieb leblos auf dem Boden liegen.

Sam schluckte. War sie tot?

"Dean!", rief er.

Dean starrte Alek an und überlegte scheinbar seinen nächsten Schritt.

"Dean, gib ihr den Stein!", sagte Sam.

"Du solltest besser auf Deinen kleinen Bruder hören."

Dean warf ihr die Truhe entgegen und Alek fing sie auf.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie und kam auf ihn zu. "Du öffnest diese Kiste

sofort oder ich reiße Deinen Bruder in Stücke!"

Sam spürte, wie er gegen die Wand geschleudert und dann hochgehoben

wurde. Er stieß gegen die Decke, wurde weiter gezogen, bis er waagrecht

hing, blieb dort kurz, und dann ließ sie ihn los.

Er knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und für einen Moment wurde ihm

schwarz vor Augen. Doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Atemzug tun konnte,

wurde er wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb dort. Er schnappte

nach Luft, sein gesamter Brustkorb schmerzte so sehr, dass er dachte er

könne nicht atmen, doch nach und nach füllten sich seine Lungen wieder

mit Luft.

Dean beobachtete entsetzt, was Alek gerade getan hatte. Als Sam an die

Decke gezogen wurde, hatte er sofort wieder das Bild seiner Mutter vor

Augen und ihm wurde auf der Stelle übel. Dann wurde Sam erneut wie eine

Puppe gegen die Wand geworfen und nun hielt sie ihn dort fest.

"Okay!", rief er. "Hör auf!"

Alek blickt ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen an und gab ihm die Truhe zurück.

"Dean Winchester, bete lieber dafür, dass Du jetzt keinen Fehler mehr

machst.", sagte sie.

Er schluckte und warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf die kleine

Kiste, bevor er das Schloss öffnete und den Decke hoch zog.

Im nächsten Augenblick verlor auch er den Halt unter den Füßen, er wurde

gegen die Wand geschleudert und dort festgehalten.

Die Truhe fiel auf den Boden und Alek ging langsam hinüber und nahm den

Stein heraus. Als sie ihn berührte, schien ein Leuchten ihren Körper zu

durchziehen und Dean hielt die Luft an.

Alek hielt den Stein in ihren Händen und fühlte sofort, wie viel Macht

er ihr verlieh. Sie fühlte sich so gut wie schon seit Jahrhunderten

nicht mehr! Es war vollbracht!

Sie lächelte und blickte dann hinüber zu den beiden Brüdern.

"Ihr habt unsere Vereinbarung nach einigen Unannehmlichkeiten also doch

noch erfüllt.", sagte sie.

Sam sah sie wütend an.

Sie ging näher an ihn heran. Jetzt, mit dem Stein konnte sie sehen,

warum der gelbäugige Dämon so sehr an ihm interessiert war. Sie sah nun,

was in ihm steckte - was seine Bestimmung war.

Sie drehte sich um und ging hinüber zu Dean, der versuchte sein

Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber seine nervösen Blicke, die er

seinem Bruder zuwarf, verrieten ihn.

"Ihr dachtet, ich würde mein Versprechen nicht halten. Aber ich bin

gerade in Feierstimmung."

"Du hast Lucy und Bobby verletzt. Du hast Dein Versprechen nicht

gehalten.", antwortete Dean.

Alek lachte kurz. Selbst im Moment der Niederlage, des Versagens,

versuchte dieser Mensch seinen Stolz aufrecht zu erhalten und die

Oberhand zu gewinnen.

"Daran habe ich keine Schuld. Ihr kanntet die Regeln.", sagte sie. "Und

jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte."

Sie sandte nochmals einen Stoß Energie aus der die beiden bewusstlos zu

Boden gleiten ließ. Dann ging sie zu der Tür und verließ das Museum.

Alek lief zum Parkplatz und setzte sich in ihren Wagen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie Platz genommen hatte wusste sie, dass etwas

nicht stimmte.

Die Verbindung zu dem Mädchen war abgebrochen!

Sie öffnete die Autotür und wollte wieder aussteigen, doch sie konnte nicht.

Dann trat dieser Mensch, Bobby, vor ihren Wagen und sie schrie wütend auf.

Sie würde ihn zermalmen! Sie hätte ihn töten sollen als sie die

Gelegenheit dazu hatte!

Sie drehte den Zündschlüssel, doch der Wagen sprang nicht an.

Wütend starrte sie den Menschen an - er hatte die einzige Schwachstelle

in ihrem Plan erkannt und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es vorbei war...

Lucy schlug die Augen auf.

Was war passiert? Stand sie nicht eben noch direkt neben Sam?

Schnell setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Dean und Sam lagen

bewusstlos am Boden.

Sie stand auf und lief zuerst zu Sam, dann zu Dean. Sie schienen beide

okay zu sein.

Lucy blickte sich um. Wo war Alek?

Sie lief nach draußen durch die Eingangshalle, wo sie verwunderte Blicke

von den anwesenden Leuten erntete.

Sie rannte nach draußen zum Parkplatz, wo sie Bobby vor dem Porsche

stehen sah.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Bobby lebte!

Sie hörte, dass er gerade einen Exorzismus sprach.

Der Wagen bebte und wurde durchgerüttelt - und dann war alles plötzlich

vollkommen still.

Bobby sank auf die Knie und Lucy lief zu ihm hinüber.

"Gott sei Dank!", rief sie und umarmte ihn.

Er blickte sie müde an, doch er lächelte.

"Was hast Du gemacht?", fragte Lucy und blickte zum Wagen, in dem der

Körper der Frau den Alek besetzt hatte, bewegungslos über dem Lenkrad hing.

"Ich hab ´ne Teufelsfalle auf das Autodach gezeichnet.", sagte Bobby.

"Und den teuren Wagen ruiniert, der fährt nie wieder."

Lucy lachte und umarmte ihn erneut.

"Ist gut jetzt!", knurrte Bobby. "Hilf mir lieber, aufzustehen. Wir

müssen den Stein wieder rein bringen."

Sie half ihm auf die Beine und stützte ihn, als sie zu dem Porsche

hinüber gingen.

Lucy durchsuchte die Taschen und fand den Stein in der Innentasche der

Jacke.

Bobby fühlte den Puls der Frau. Sie war am Leben!

"Wir müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", sagte er.

"Dich müssen wir auch in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", antwortete Lucy.

Er nahm ihr den Stein aus der Hand. "Aber zuerst bringen wir den Stein

in Sicherheit."

Zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Museum und Lucy zeigte ihm den Weg in das

Zimmer, wo Sam und Dean noch immer lagen.

Sam kam gerade wieder zu sich und Lucy lief zu ihm hinüber.

"Lucy, Du lebst?", fragte Sam und blickte sie ungläubig an.

"Scheint so.", antwortete sie und half ihm auf.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog das Armband ab.

"Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er sie.

"Bobby hat Alek zurück in die Hölle geschickt.", antwortete Lucy lächelnd.

Bobby entdeckte die kleine Kiste auf dem Boden und das Symbol darauf.

Er ging hinüber und legte den Stein wieder hinein.

"Ihr Jungs musstet es zumindest versuchen, was?", murmelte er.

Dann ging er hinüber zu Dean und klopfte ihm auf die Wange.

Er kam ebenfalls wieder zu sich und als er Bobby erblickte, lächelte er.

"Schön Dich zu sehen, Mann!", sagte Dean. "Aber Du siehst echt scheiße aus!"

"Gleichfalls."

"Wo ist der Stein?", fragte Sam.

"Ich habe ihn hier.", antwortete Bobby.

"Du Teufelskerl! Wie hast Du das gemacht?", fragte Dean.

"Das war Glück.", antwortete Bobby. "Also, was machen wir jetzt mit dem

Ding? Es werden andere kommen."

"Ich denke, wir bringen ihm an besten wieder nach unten.", sagte Dean

und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Es gibt noch eine Tour im Nachmittag."

Bobby nickte. "Das erscheint mir die beste Lösung."

"Ich gehe da nicht noch mal runter.", rief Sam.

"Keine Sorge.", sagte Dean. "Du bringst Bobby zurück ins Krankenhaus."

Bobby öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren.

"Keine Widerrede."

"Ich gehe mit Dean runter." sagte Lucy. "Nehmt die Frau mit."

"Meinst Du die Frau, in der Alek drin steckte?", fragte Sam.

"Ja, sie ist draußen, im Porsche.", antwortete Bobby.

"Na schön.", Sam ging zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch mal um. "Wo

willst Du den Stein dort unten verstecken?"

Dean dachte kurz nach. "In der Ausstellung führte uns Shelly doch in

diesen Raum mit den Waggons. Die waren voller Salzbrocken. Ich lege die

Kiste in einen der Waggons. Dort wird sie erst mal sicher sein. Dann

kommen wir morgen zurück und bringen sie in einen der Lagerräume."

Sam stöhnte auf. "Dann muss ich ja doch noch mal da runter!"

Dean lachte. "Du willst doch Deinen großen Bruder nicht alleine da

runter schicken, oder?"

Sam fluchte und öffnete die Tür.

Nachdem Sam mit Bobby und der Frau weggefahren war, gingen Dean und Lucy

zurück zum Eingang des Museums.

Dean legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Alles okay?", fragte er.

Lucy nickte. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es vorbei ist."

"Ja, das war ein ganz schön beschissener Tag."

Als sie das Museum wieder betraten, versammelten sich die Leute bereits

wieder vor den Fahrstühlen.

Dean kaufte zwei Tickets und sie stellten sich hinten an.

"Weißt Du was mich wirklich nervt?", fragte Dean.

Lucy sah ihn an. "Was?"

"Dass ich mir den ganzen Mist jetzt schon zum dritten Mal reinziehen

muss und morgen noch zwei Mal!"

Lucy lachte. "Hoffentlich ist morgen ein anderer Tourguide da, sonst

denkt Shelly vielleicht noch, Du bist ein Stalker."

Dean grinste.

Als er mit Lucy an Shelly vorbei ging warf diese ihm einen verwunderten

Blick zu.

"Sie schon wieder?", fragte sie.

Dean nickte. "Jup. Ich bin ein großer Fan."

-ENDE-


End file.
